Robotgirl Evil Counterpart
by UltimateRB
Summary: RESET! A month had passed after the Mimas Tyrants is defeated but Prof. Miniku had created X10 to help her to conquer the world. Will Robotboy stop X10 help Prof. Miniku capture the Russian Missle Silos?
1. Prologue

**Robotgirl's Evil Counterpart**

**News: Hey, you may see why this story mysterious disappears, because I want to reset the story to a new timeline. It took place a month after the events of 'RB strength in Numbers'. I will republish it at 21 November 2008.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or Robotgirl. If I do, I would conquer the world! Sorry, not my intention if I own them but I do own its spin off: Robotic Guardian.**

**There are also some minor changes in my Robotboy fic from now on, here is a list:**

**Donnie Turnbull, Tommy's big brother wasn't a bully.**

**Tommy's parents know about Robotboy**

**Lola is Tommy's girlfriend.**

**Tommy owned a dog named Seth **

**Robotace is Gus's new robot**

**X10 bio:**

**Gender: Female**

**Battle system: far more advanced, Ultra-activation**

**AI: far more advanced**

**Attack power: 60% powerful than Robotboy (10% powerful than Ace)**

**Defence: 50% more defence than Robotboy (5% more defence than Ace**)

Prologue Part 1: Prof. Miniku

Somewhere outside Los Angeles, a woman was working inside his little lab. Her name is Prof. Miniku. She spends a lot of time inside her lab tried to develop a robot that can conquer the world but in the same time, protect her family and friends. She had to force herself to have a consult from her mega computer.

"Computer, help me to search the world's most renewed robotic scientist." Miniku commanded.

"Let me see." The computer said.

Moments later, a list had been formed but there was only one name: Prof. Moshimo.

"Oh, I know that Moshimo, he is my father's brother." Miniku said.

"He had at least developed 5 robots by now." The computer noted.

"Where does he live?" Miniku asked.

"Here" The computer pointed Prof. Moshimo's house above San Francisco.

"There? But it is over 500 feet off the ground." Miniku said.

"That is because Prof. Moshimo built his house with wings." The computer said.

"Why my father had a brother like that?" Miniku asked herself.

Miniku had no second though; she rushed out from the house and drove to the private airport near the Mojave Desert. There she boarded a helicopter and flew to San Francisco. She must take at least one of Prof. Moshimo's robot blueprints.

Part 2: New Frontier

A month had passed after the Mimas Tyrants is defeated. Now Dr. Kamikazi was jailed and Constantine was institutionalised because they rebuilt Protoboy to kill 3 people at New York City. Now the Mimas Tyrants defeated and Kamikazi was jailed, Robotboy haven superactivated for a while.

In the same time, Prof. Moshimo had chosen Robotboy as a guinea pig to experiment his latest hardware for his robots. One of them is a sustainable nuclear reactor to overcome of the problem of deactivation during battles and a converter that enable Robotboy to consume any type of food into uranium to power the reactor. He inserted the reactor where the batteries were placed and the converter next to the reactor. The upgrades were great for Tommy and Robotboy. From now, Robotboy can join Tommy's family during meals.

Lola, the current owner of Robotgirl, she told her story to her parents and they were thrilled to her that. As ambassadors, their lives were at risk everyday and greater risk to their children. Robotgirl will be Lola's guardian at any situation. Meanwhile, after the Mimas Tyrants were defeated, Robotace helped Gus to deal some local bullies lurking around and that included Kurt.

Although this is a happy ending but they will soon face to face with a new powerful robot invented by Prof. Miniku.


	2. Chapter 1: Robotgirl's Visit

Chapter 1: Robotgirl's Visit Part 1: Lola and Robotgirl

"Come on!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy won't lose that easily." Robotboy said.

They were playing a new human fist video game in Robotboy's spare room and they hear the door knocking downstairs.

"I go get it." Tommy said.

"No, let Robotboy do it." Robotboy said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Tommy said.

Robotboy flew down from the room and almost run over Tommy's mum, Debs.

"Ro! Fly slowly or I put a speed limit!" Debs yelled.

"Ok." Robotboy said and hit Tommy's father.

"Ro, be careful or you will break something." Dwight said.

Robotboy opened the door and it was Lola and Robotgirl.

"Hey, where Tommy?" Lola asked.

"Tommy upstairs." Robotboy said.

"Ok. Girl, let's go in." Lola said.

"Who is Girl?" Robotboy asked.

"Well, it is Robotgirl." Lola said.

Robotgirl grabbed Robotboy's hands and started to fly up to Robotboy's spare room. Lola opened the door and Tommy was stunned.

"Lola." Tommy said.

"Tommy." Lola said.

They hugged.

"Tommy, why you do like that?" Robotboy asked.

"Lola is my official girlfriend." Tommy said.

"Wasn't Bambi?" Robotboy asked.

"Bambi is dead!" Tommy said.

"Bambi is dead?" Lola asked.

"Let's not talk about that." Tommy said.

Suddenly a ladder appeared by Tommy's window and Tommy and Lola looked down and it was Gus and Robotace.

Part 2: Gus and Robotace

"Why you don't come from the front door?" Tommy asked.

"Your dog! Tommy!" Gus yelled.

"My dog?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! Seth almost bit me!" Gus said angrily.

"My Seth never did that! You must be did something that set it off!" Tommy explained.

Gus and Robotace climbed on the ladder and entered Tommy's spare room.

"What is that smell?' Robotboy asked.

"Gus, what did you eat before you got there?" Tommy asked.

"He ate beans and garlic!" Robotace said.

(Everybody almost fainted.)

"What the hell did you eat?" Lola asked.

"That smell of garlic set Seth off!" Tommy said gasping for air.

"Robotboy want Gus to clean mouth!" Robotboy said.

"I don't want to clean my mouth; I want the smell of garlic in the room." Gus said.

Everybody were pissed off and yelled at Gus. Robotboy grabbed Gus and threw him into the toilet like a rag doll and locked the door from the outside.

"LET ME OUT FROM HERE!" Gus yelled and banged the door.

"You must clean your mouth first!" Everyone said.

"OH RIGHT!" Gus said.

(Water flowing and Gus sang with water in his mouth)

"Hey, let say we left Gus in?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, I don't Gus to ruin Robotboy and Robotgirl's evening!" Lola said.

"HEY! I AM DONE!" Gus said.

"Oops, the lock is broken." Tommy said pretending the lock was broken.

"WHAT!!!" Gus yelled.

"Don't worry, I will call the locker." Tommy said.

They walked back to Robotace's spare room but Robotace went back and unlock the door.

"Thanks." Gus said.

"If wasn't for you, I will be end up blast that dog into bits!" Robotace yelled.

"Ok, next time I won't eat anymore garlic." Gus said.

"Or maybe don't eat at all!" Robotace said.

"But……." Gus said.

"Come on! Let's go." Robotace said.

They went back to the room and saw Robotgirl holding Robotboy's hand.

"Robotboy miss Robotgirl." Robotboy said.

"Robotgirl wanted to hear that." Robotgirl said.

(Robotboy blushed)

"I don't know that robots can have so many emotions." Grace said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Tommy?" Robotboy asked.

"What is it?" Tommy replied.

"Robotboy want Robotgirl went to the Golden Gate Bridge." Robotboy said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Robotboy want a romantic night with Robotgirl." Robotboy said.

"Ok, but you must be back by 10." Tommy said.

After that, Tommy opened the window and Robotboy and Robotgirl held hands and flew out from Tommy's house and headed towards the Golden Gate Bridge.


	3. Chapter 2: Prof Miniku's Rampage

Chapter 2: Prof. Miniku's Rampage

After a few hours of flying, Prof. Miniku finally reached the bay area. She landed her helicopter at a nearby hills and she activated her jet boots to locate Prof. Moshimo's flying house.

Prof. Miniku founded the house hovering just over the Bay Area port and suddenly a propane tank flew past, almost killed her.

"Who blow that?" Prof. Miniku asked.

"Who was up there?" A man was asking a woman.

Prof. Miniku took a closer look and it was Tory, Kari, Jamie and Adam were experimenting the propane tank madness. After knowing that the Mythbusters were experimenting something that can kill, she flew to Prof. Moshimo's doorstep and knocked the door.

"Hi." Prof. Miniku said tried to be nice.

"Hi, Miniku!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"May I stay for a few days?" Miniku asked.

"Ok." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Miniku walked in Prof. Moshimo's house when a propane tank struck the house.

"What the hell is that?' Prof. Miniku asked.

"This is the 5th propane tank for the past hour!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"What are they doing with them?" Prof. Miniku said.

"The Mythbusters use the propane tanks to test air pressure can launch propane tanks." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Why you don't steer the house around?" Prof. Miniku said.

"You are right!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"That is my uncle I talking about." Prof. Miniku said.

"Honey, please help me steer the house." Prof. Moshimo said.

After some tweaks in the control room, Prof. Moshimo's house was able to dodge the flying propane tanks that rain down in San Francisco.

"So, Miniku………." Prof. Moshimo said and found that Prof. Miniku was gone.

Prof. Miniku secretly walked to Prof. Moshimo's lab while the house was made a turn to dodge the propane tanks. She ransacked his lab for his robot plans and she found 5 blueprints that were: Robotboy, Robotgirl, Rina, Protoboy, Robotace, Codenamed Ace BETA 3 and Robotman.

"So, that is my stupid uncle's robot blueprints." Prof. Miniku said.

"Miniku, where are you?" Prof. Moshimo said.

"That pesky old man again!" Prof. Miniku said.

She took Blueprint of Robotgirl and activated her jet boot and flew out from a nearby window and she almost got hit with a propane tank. When Prof. Moshimo opened the door, he saw a messy rampage: papers were everywhere, drawers were wide open and his classified robot plans were on the floor. He picked them up and saw Blueprint of Robotgirl was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Late Night Phone Call

Chapter 3: Late Night Phone Call

(Tommy's room, 12:15 a.m.)

Tommy Turnbull awoke slowly.

His handphone was ringing in the darkness: a tiny ringtone. He fumbled for the bedside lamp and turned it on. Squinting at his surroundings and found Robotboy hasn't arrived home since they got out. He soon thought the worst: Kamikazi broke out from prison and captured them. The handphone rang angrier, he soon lifted himself up and inched his way towards the desk where he kept his handphone.

* **

"It is almost 11, where are they gone to?" Tommy asked.

"I bet they went to a buffet." Gus said.

"S**t! You think where they got the cash?" Lola scolded Gus.

"Let's not jump to conclusion, they might get lost." Tommy said.

Suddenly a propane tank crashed into Tommy's window.

"What the hell is that?" Dwight rushed into the room.

"A propane tank." Tommy said.

"Where did it come from?" Dwight asked.

Tommy can hear a noise from the nearby Bay Area Port, it said, "Fire in the hole!" and a propane tank flew up to the night sky and landed at his neighbour house.

"Tommy! Go tell Ro to check who was launching the propane tanks!" Dwight ordered.

"Well, Ro is on a date now." Tommy said.

"A robot can have a date? That is a first." Dwight said.

"I go to have a peek." Robotace said and flipped his eyes into binoculars mode.

Robotace opened the window and looked out to the Bay Area Port.

"Well?" Everyone asked.

"It is Jamie and Adam." Robotace said.

"The Mythbusters?" Tommy asked.

"And Tory and Kari." Robotace noted.

"What are they doing?" Dwight asked.

"They are launching propane tanks with……….air pressure." Robotace said.

Debs walked into the room.

"Ok, chop! Chop! Lola, Robotace, Gus, you all had to go home now." Deb said.

Everyone went home after that and Tommy was left alone in his room, in his mind was only one thought: What happened to Robotboy and Robotgirl?

* **

Tommy picked up the phone. "Hello who is there?"

"Tommy?" A familiar voice said.

"Professor?" Tommy said.

"Yes, I hope I have awoken you?" Prof. Moshimo said.

Dazed, Tommy looked at the clock at his wall. It was almost 12:15 am. Tommy had only slept for a few hours, but he just felt a burden just placed on him.

"I apologize for this intrusion but I would need to call Robotboy and Robotgirl to come to my house. It is very urgent."

Prof. Moshimo said.

"I don't know where they are." Tommy said

Tommy turned around and looked outside and saw Robotboy outside the window.

"But…….." Tommy said in shock.

"There is no time to lose." Prof. Moshimo said and hanged up the phone.

"Ro, when you got here?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy just come back." Robotboy said.

"Where is Robotgirl?" Tommy asked.

"She went back to Lola's house." Robotboy said. "What happened?"

"Prof. Moshimo called, he said someone had ransacked his house and Robotgirl's blueprint is gone." Tommy said.

"Let's go there!" Robotboy said.

Tommy climbed on Robotboy and flew to Prof. Moshimo's flying house.


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts

Chapter 4: Thoughts

(Prof. Moshimo's House, 12:35 a.m.)

The crisp September air whipped though Tommy's face as they skimmed past though the Bay Bridge and the San Francisco City Hall. On Robotboy's back, Tommy felt the city tear past him as he tried to clear his thoughts. His secretly changed his clothes and washed his face had left him looking reasonably presentable by had done a little to ease off his anxiety. The image of Blueprint of Robotgirl remained locked in his mind.

_Blueprint of Robotgirl is gone!_

Tommy cannot help but felt sorry for Prof Moshimo's loss. Earlier that week, Tommy and Robotboy visited Prof. Moshimo's house and found the blueprint of Ace BETA 3 was lying on the table and Prof. Moshimo said that these blueprints cannot fallen into the wrong hands because they might copied Prof. Moshimo's design and also evaluate their own ideas.

"Professor?" Tommy asked.

"Yes?" Prof. Moshimo asked.

"I cannot do anything unless I have something to eat." Tommy said.

"Right this way." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Moshimo led them to his kitchen and Prof. Moshimo's fiancé served them tea. Meanwhile Tommy found some scone in the fridge.

Sitting beside Robotboy, Tommy drank his tea and ate a lot of scone, feeling the welcoming effects of caffeine and food. Prof. Moshimo was sat at the end of the table his eyes were glued to the ceiling, thinking, who on Earth want the blueprint of Robotgirl?


	6. Chapter 5: Jennifer X10

Chapter 5: Jennifer X10 Part 1: X10 is born

(Prof. Miniku's lab, L.A 1:23 a.m.)

It was an ordinary night, at the suburbs at L.A; a woman was busy developing her own Robotgirl that she had codenamed: Jennifer X10 BETA 1. After a few minutes referencing the blueprints, she had completed the other shell of X10 BETA 1 but thing will be complicated when building the inner system.

"That stupid Moshimo draw the blueprints like a mess!" Prof. Miniku mumbled.

"You can replace some part and put your own." Her super computer said.

"Your right." Prof. Miniku said.

She replaced some parts and created her own. She also modified X10's battle system and a new mode called Ultra-activation was added her robot. She added a more advanced artificial intelligence into X10 BETA 1. After the inner system is in place, she install it into the shell and she re-codenamed it X10 BETA 2.

She also installed a sustainable fusion reactor that uses food as fuel. She installed it at the bottom of the robot's body and a converter that convert all the food she ate into usable hydrogen (protein, carbohydrates are usually consist of hydrogen). After the installation was completed, Prof. Miniku painted X1O BETA 2 with a red coat at her cones (E.A.R), lighter shade of red for her hands and feet and leaved the rest white. She finally called it X10.

She took a watch from her lab coat and modified it and installed a firewall to prevent anyone from hacking to her watch to neutralized X10. Almost 2 hours of developing, Prof. Miniku pressed the button on her newly modified watch and activated X10.

Part 2: Normal POV

X10 activated and took a look around then saw Prof. Miniku.

"Who are you?" X10 asked.

"I am Prof. Miniku, I am your creator." Prof. Miniku said.

"Nice to meet you Miniku, what is my name?" X10 asked, smiling too.

"Your name is Jennifer X10 or X10 for short." Prof. Miniku said.

X10 thought for a while and nodded the agreement.

Prof. Miniku started to explain why she was created based on the blueprints of Robotgirl and she modified some of the parts. X10 stood there and listened and understood every word Prof. Miniku said.

"So, I am a counterpart of Robotgirl?" X10 asked.

"Can say like that." Prof. Miniku said.

"So, what is my first mission?" X10 asked.

"First, I want to download all possible battle skills." Prof. Miniku said.

Little did they know that Prof. Miniku accidentally copied the part that sent a real time GPS coordinates that beamed back to Tommy's watch as a tracker. Soon after X10 is activated, the GPS tracker was activated and sent information back to Tommy's watch.


	7. Chapter 6: Truth

Chapter 6: Truth

(Prof. Moshimo's house, 3:30 a.m.)

Tommy entered Prof. Moshimo's document room but come back nothing.

"Professor, I think I cannot find anything." Tommy said.

"Well, don't worry; I will hire a private investigator." Prof. Moshimo said.

Suddenly, Tommy's watch vibrated.

"What is it?" Robotboy asked.

"Is an 'another robot detected' mode." Tommy said.

"ANOTHER ROBOT DETECTED?!" Prof. Moshimo yelled.

"Yeah, that is odd." Tommy said.

"This is bad." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Why?" Tommy and Robotboy asked.

"Wait here." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Moshimo went to his room and took two things: A cable and a HD portable television.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

Prof. Moshimo didn't replay and he plugged the cable to the television at one end and at Tommy's watch at the other end and a map appeared on the television.

"What is happening?" Tommy asked.

"This." Prof. Moshimo pointed at the bright dot over L.A

"What does it mean?" Robotboy asked.

Prof. Moshimo pushed the dial and the map of San Francisco appeared and there were four dots.

"These dots represent the location of Robotboy, Robotgirl, Robotace and Ace BETA 3." Prof. Moshimo explained.

"They were fitted with GPS?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Prof. Moshimo said.

"So, there is someone at L.A that has your blueprints and has created a robot." Tommy said.

"Now, that dot over L.A has proved my worst fear." Prof. Moshimo said.

"What worst fear?" Tommy asked.

"Someone had stolen my blueprints and build their own robot to conquer the world." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Let's zoom in and see who steal your blueprints." Tommy said.

Prof. Moshimo pushed the dial and a clearer picture was from. The bright dot was now at the outskirts of L.A, at a suburb and above a huge futuristic house. And that house stunned Prof. Moshimo.

"What is it?" Everybody asked.

"That is the house of Professor Miniku, my niece." Prof. Moshimo said.

"She is the one who steal the blueprints!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy want take back blueprint." Robotboy said.

"Let's not engage alone, wait tomorrow and Robotgirl and Robotace can help you." Prof. Moshimo said.

Robotboy nodded and Tommy wanted to go back to his bed and Prof. Moshimo approved and they went back home 15 minutes later.


	8. Chapter 7: X10's First Battle

Chapter 7: X10 first battlePart 1: Getting There

(Next day, at the park, 10:34 a.m.)

At the park, Tommy and Robotboy joined with Gus, Robotace, Lola and Robotgirl and Tommy explained everything to them.

"You mean there is a crazy professor had created another Robotgirl?" Lola said.

"Where is she now?" Gus asked.

"She is now at L.A." Tommy said.

"Los Angeles? That will take some time." Lola said.

"Hey kids!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"Professor will take us to there with his hover car." Tommy said.

They boarded the hover car and headed to L.A. They passed Dr. Kamikazi's lair but there was nothing there; a few days ago, the San Francisco Police Department had blew up the liar to prevent Dr. Kamikazi to access his weapons. Moments later, they had reached the house. And Prof. Miniku had well prepared their arrival.

Part 2: Twilight Three vs. X10

(L.A, Over Prof. Miniku's house, 10:54 a.m.)

"There we are." Prof. Moshimo said.

"There?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Let's do it!" Robotboy said.

The robot heroes flew down from the hover car and burst into Prof. Miniku's workshop.

"Hold it right there!" Robotace yelled.

"Ha, you are just in time to test my new X10!" Prof. Miniku said.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Robotboy said.

"If you say so! X10 finish them all!" Prof. Miniku said.

A red robot burst in and landed with a huge shockwave.

"You never defeat me!" X10 said.

"Let's see about that." Robotboy said.

Robotboy superactivated and choose a card from his pouch that wrote: Particle Cannon and he inserted into his scanner and fired at X10, but X10 ultra-activated and all the weapons were revealed from top to bottom; she held her hands at the particle beam and reflect the beam back to Robotace.

"Robotace watch out!" Robotgirl said.

Robotace dodged the reflected particle beam and he too superactivated and tried to bombard X10 but his bombardments were blocked by X10 and she punched Robotace that sent him flying across the room. Super Robotboy took another card entitled 'Gatting Missiles Cannon' and he removed the particle cannon card and inserted the new card in and fired missiles at Ultra-X10 but Untra-X10's pre-installed frequency jammer sent the missile to fly blind and hitting the other parts of the room.

"Get ready for this!" Ultra-X10 said.

Ultra-X10 activated an Electromagnetic Pulse dome that engulfed everything and disable them.

"That's take care of them." X10 said.

"Yes……" Prof. Miniku said.

"Not so fast!" Robotgirl said.

"What?" Prof. Miniku said.

"I thought I disable all of them." X10 said.

"But not Robotgirl." Robotgirl said.

"How?" Prof. Miniku said.

Part 3: Robotgirl vs. X10

"Robotgirl is designed to resist EMP in a small scale." Robotgirl said.

"Get rid of that robot!" Prof. Miniku said.

X10 launched some guided missiles at Robotgirl and Robotgirl destroyed the missiles with her defensive laser systems and Robotgirl superactivated and she engaged X10 but X10 fired some more missiles at Super Robotgirl but her defensive laser systems had destroyed them all just Super Robotgirl ready to strike, X10 fired some laser at her and sent her flying across the room but flew back towards X10.

"How come this will be possible?" Prof. Miniku said.

"Don't worry; I can take care of it!" X10 said.

X10 fired some duel channel laser at Robotgirl but Robotgirl had deployed some mirror dome that reflected the lasers back to X10. Super Robotgirl fired triple channeled lasers at X10 and since her mirrors were damaged by the reflected lasers, she was unable to dodge the lasers and took the full force of the lasers.

"Let's get out of here!" Prof. Miniku said.

"Let's go." X10 said.

Prof. Miniku climbed on X10 and flew out from the house. In the same time, Robotboy and Robotace recovered from the effects of the Electromagnetic Pulse and saw X10 and Prof. Miniku left the building.


	9. Chapter 8: New Agenda

Robotboy Unofficial Long Story

Episode 2: Robotgirl's Evil Counterpart Production Code: ROBOYLS102

**Robotgirl's Evil Counterpart**

**News: Hey, you may see why this story mysterious disappears, because I want to reset the story to a new timeline. It took place a month after the events of 'RB strength in Numbers'. I will republish it at 21 November 2008.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or Robotgirl. If I do, I would conquer the world! Sorry, not my intention if I own them but I do own its spin off: Robotic Guardian.**

**There are also some minor changes in my Robotboy fic from now on, here is a list:**

**Donnie Turnbull, Tommy's big brother wasn't a bully.**

**Tommy's parents know about Robotboy**

**Lola is Tommy's girlfriend.**

**Tommy owned a dog named Seth **

**Robotace is Gus's new robot**

**X10 bio:**

**Gender: Female**

**Battle system: far more advanced, Ultra-activation**

**AI: far more advanced**

**Attack power: 60% powerful than Robotboy (10% powerful than Ace)**

**Defence: 50% more defence than Robotboy (5% more defence than Ace**)

Prologue Part 1: Prof. Miniku

Somewhere outside Los Angeles, a woman was working inside his little lab. Her name is Prof. Miniku. She spends a lot of time inside her lab tried to develop a robot that can conquer the world but in the same time, protect her family and friends. She had to force herself to have a consult from her mega computer.

"Computer, help me to search the world's most renewed robotic scientist." Miniku commanded.

"Let me see." The computer said.

Moments later, a list had been formed but there was only one name: Prof. Moshimo.

"Oh, I know that Moshimo, he is my father's brother." Miniku said.

"He had at least developed 5 robots by now." The computer noted.

"Where does he live?" Miniku asked.

"Here" The computer pointed Prof. Moshimo's house above San Francisco.

"There? But it is over 500 feet off the ground." Miniku said.

"That is because Prof. Moshimo built his house with wings." The computer said.

"Why my father had a brother like that?" Miniku asked herself.

Miniku had no second though; she rushed out from the house and drove to the private airport near the Mojave Desert. There she boarded a helicopter and flew to San Francisco. She must take at least one of Prof. Moshimo's robot blueprints.

Part 2: New Frontier

A month had passed after the Mimas Tyrants is defeated. Now Dr. Kamikazi was jailed and Constantine was institutionalised because they rebuilt Protoboy to kill 3 people at New York City. Now the Mimas Tyrants defeated and Kamikazi was jailed, Robotboy haven superactivated for a while.

In the same time, Prof. Moshimo had chosen Robotboy as a guinea pig to experiment his latest hardware for his robots. One of them is a sustainable nuclear reactor to overcome of the problem of deactivation during battles and a converter that enable Robotboy to consume any type of food into uranium to power the reactor. He inserted the reactor where the batteries were placed and the converter next to the reactor. The upgrades were great for Tommy and Robotboy. From now, Robotboy can join Tommy's family during meals.

Lola, the current owner of Robotgirl, she told her story to her parents and they were thrilled to her that. As ambassadors, their lives were at risk everyday and greater risk to their children. Robotgirl will be Lola's guardian at any situation. Meanwhile, after the Mimas Tyrants were defeated, Robotace helped Gus to deal some local bullies lurking around and that included Kurt.

Although this is a happy ending but they will soon face to face with a new powerful robot invented by Prof. Miniku.

Chapter 1: Robotgirl's Visit Part 1: Lola and Robotgirl

"Come on!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy won't lose that easily." Robotboy said.

They were playing a new human fist video game in Robotboy's spare room and they hear the door knocking downstairs.

"I go get it." Tommy said.

"No, let Robotboy do it." Robotboy said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Tommy said.

Robotboy flew down from the room and almost run over Tommy's mum, Debs.

"Ro! Fly slowly or I put a speed limit!" Debs yelled.

"Ok." Robotboy said and hit Tommy's father.

"Ro, be careful or you will break something." Dwight said.

Robotboy opened the door and it was Lola and Robotgirl.

"Hey, where Tommy?" Lola asked.

"Tommy upstairs." Robotboy said.

"Ok. Girl, let's go in." Lola said.

"Who is Girl?" Robotboy asked.

"Well, it is Robotgirl." Lola said.

Robotgirl grabbed Robotboy's hands and started to fly up to Robotboy's spare room. Lola opened the door and Tommy was stunned.

"Lola." Tommy said.

"Tommy." Lola said.

They hugged.

"Tommy, why you do like that?" Robotboy asked.

"Lola is my official girlfriend." Tommy said.

"Wasn't Bambi?" Robotboy asked.

"Bambi is dead!" Tommy said.

"Bambi is dead?" Lola asked.

"Let's not talk about that." Tommy said.

Suddenly a ladder appeared by Tommy's window and Tommy and Lola looked down and it was Gus and Robotace.

Part 2: Gus and Robotace

"Why you don't come from the front door?" Tommy asked.

"Your dog! Tommy!" Gus yelled.

"My dog?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! Seth almost bit me!" Gus said angrily.

"My Seth never did that! You must be did something that set it off!" Tommy explained.

Gus and Robotace climbed on the ladder and entered Tommy's spare room.

"What is that smell?' Robotboy asked.

"Gus, what did you eat before you got there?" Tommy asked.

"He ate beans and garlic!" Robotace said.

(Everybody almost fainted.)

"What the hell did you eat?" Lola asked.

"That smell of garlic set Seth off!" Tommy said gasping for air.

"Robotboy want Gus to clean mouth!" Robotboy said.

"I don't want to clean my mouth; I want the smell of garlic in the room." Gus said.

Everybody were pissed off and yelled at Gus. Robotboy grabbed Gus and threw him into the toilet like a rag doll and locked the door from the outside.

"LET ME OUT FROM HERE!" Gus yelled and banged the door.

"You must clean your mouth first!" Everyone said.

"OH RIGHT!" Gus said.

(Water flowing and Gus sang with water in his mouth)

"Hey, let say we left Gus in?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, I don't Gus to ruin Robotboy and Robotgirl's evening!" Lola said.

"HEY! I AM DONE!" Gus said.

"Oops, the lock is broken." Tommy said pretending the lock was broken.

"WHAT!!!" Gus yelled.

"Don't worry, I will call the locker." Tommy said.

They walked back to Robotace's spare room but Robotace went back and unlock the door.

"Thanks." Gus said.

"If wasn't for you, I will be end up blast that dog into bits!" Robotace yelled.

"Ok, next time I won't eat anymore garlic." Gus said.

"Or maybe don't eat at all!" Robotace said.

"But……." Gus said.

"Come on! Let's go." Robotace said.

They went back to the room and saw Robotgirl holding Robotboy's hand.

"Robotboy miss Robotgirl." Robotboy said.

"Robotgirl wanted to hear that." Robotgirl said.

(Robotboy blushed)

"I don't know that robots can have so many emotions." Grace said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Tommy?" Robotboy asked.

"What is it?" Tommy replied.

"Robotboy want Robotgirl went to the Golden Gate Bridge." Robotboy said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Robotboy want a romantic night with Robotgirl." Robotboy said.

"Ok, but you must be back by 10." Tommy said.

After that, Tommy opened the window and Robotboy and Robotgirl held hands and flew out from Tommy's house and headed towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

Chapter 2: Prof. Miniku's Rampage

After a few hours of flying, Prof. Miniku finally reached the bay area. She landed her helicopter at a nearby hills and she activated her jet boots to locate Prof. Moshimo's flying house.

Prof. Miniku founded the house hovering just over the Bay Area port and suddenly a propane tank flew past, almost killed her.

"Who blow that?" Prof. Miniku asked.

"Who was up there?" A man was asking a woman.

Prof. Miniku took a closer look and it was Tory, Kari, Jamie and Adam were experimenting the propane tank madness. After knowing that the Mythbusters were experimenting something that can kill, she flew to Prof. Moshimo's doorstep and knocked the door.

"Hi." Prof. Miniku said tried to be nice.

"Hi, Miniku!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"May I stay for a few days?" Miniku asked.

"Ok." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Miniku walked in Prof. Moshimo's house when a propane tank struck the house.

"What the hell is that?' Prof. Miniku asked.

"This is the 5th propane tank for the past hour!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"What are they doing with them?" Prof. Miniku said.

"The Mythbusters use the propane tanks to test air pressure can launch propane tanks." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Why you don't steer the house around?" Prof. Miniku said.

"You are right!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"That is my uncle I talking about." Prof. Miniku said.

"Honey, please help me steer the house." Prof. Moshimo said.

After some tweaks in the control room, Prof. Moshimo's house was able to dodge the flying propane tanks that rain down in San Francisco.

"So, Miniku………." Prof. Moshimo said and found that Prof. Miniku was gone.

Prof. Miniku secretly walked to Prof. Moshimo's lab while the house was made a turn to dodge the propane tanks. She ransacked his lab for his robot plans and she found 5 blueprints that were: Robotboy, Robotgirl, Rina, Protoboy, Robotace, Codenamed Ace BETA 3 and Robotman.

"So, that is my stupid uncle's robot blueprints." Prof. Miniku said.

"Miniku, where are you?" Prof. Moshimo said.

"That pesky old man again!" Prof. Miniku said.

She took Blueprint of Robotgirl and activated her jet boot and flew out from a nearby window and she almost got hit with a propane tank. When Prof. Moshimo opened the door, he saw a messy rampage: papers were everywhere, drawers were wide open and his classified robot plans were on the floor. He picked them up and saw Blueprint of Robotgirl was gone.

Chapter 3: Late Night Phone Call

(Tommy's room, 12:15 a.m.)

Tommy Turnbull awoke slowly.

His handphone was ringing in the darkness: a tiny ringtone. He fumbled for the bedside lamp and turned it on. Squinting at his surroundings and found Robotboy hasn't arrived home since they got out. He soon thought the worst: Kamikazi broke out from prison and captured them. The handphone rang angrier, he soon lifted himself up and inched his way towards the desk where he kept his handphone.

* **

"It is almost 11, where are they gone to?" Tommy asked.

"I bet they went to a buffet." Gus said.

"S**t! You think where they got the cash?" Lola scolded Gus.

"Let's not jump to conclusion, they might get lost." Tommy said.

Suddenly a propane tank crashed into Tommy's window.

"What the hell is that?" Dwight rushed into the room.

"A propane tank." Tommy said.

"Where did it come from?" Dwight asked.

Tommy can hear a noise from the nearby Bay Area Port, it said, "Fire in the hole!" and a propane tank flew up to the night sky and landed at his neighbour house.

"Tommy! Go tell Ro to check who was launching the propane tanks!" Dwight ordered.

"Well, Ro is on a date now." Tommy said.

"A robot can have a date? That is a first." Dwight said.

"I go to have a peek." Robotace said and flipped his eyes into binoculars mode.

Robotace opened the window and looked out to the Bay Area Port.

"Well?" Everyone asked.

"It is Jamie and Adam." Robotace said.

"The Mythbusters?" Tommy asked.

"And Tory and Kari." Robotace noted.

"What are they doing?" Dwight asked.

"They are launching propane tanks with……….air pressure." Robotace said.

Debs walked into the room.

"Ok, chop! Chop! Lola, Robotace, Gus, you all had to go home now." Deb said.

Everyone went home after that and Tommy was left alone in his room, in his mind was only one thought: What happened to Robotboy and Robotgirl?

* **

Tommy picked up the phone. "Hello who is there?"

"Tommy?" A familiar voice said.

"Professor?" Tommy said.

"Yes, I hope I have awoken you?" Prof. Moshimo said.

Dazed, Tommy looked at the clock at his wall. It was almost 12:15 am. Tommy had only slept for a few hours, but he just felt a burden just placed on him.

"I apologize for this intrusion but I would need to call Robotboy and Robotgirl to come to my house. It is very urgent."

Prof. Moshimo said.

"I don't know where they are." Tommy said

Tommy turned around and looked outside and saw Robotboy outside the window.

"But…….." Tommy said in shock.

"There is no time to lose." Prof. Moshimo said and hanged up the phone.

"Ro, when you got here?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy just come back." Robotboy said.

"Where is Robotgirl?" Tommy asked.

"She went back to Lola's house." Robotboy said. "What happened?"

"Prof. Moshimo called, he said someone had ransacked his house and Robotgirl's blueprint is gone." Tommy said.

"Let's go there!" Robotboy said.

Tommy climbed on Robotboy and flew to Prof. Moshimo's flying house.

Chapter 4: Thoughts

(Prof. Moshimo's House, 12:35 a.m.)

The crisp September air whipped though Tommy's face as they skimmed past though the Bay Bridge and the San Francisco City Hall. On Robotboy's back, Tommy felt the city tear past him as he tried to clear his thoughts. His secretly changed his clothes and washed his face had left him looking reasonably presentable by had done a little to ease off his anxiety. The image of Blueprint of Robotgirl remained locked in his mind.

_Blueprint of Robotgirl is gone!_

Tommy cannot help but felt sorry for Prof Moshimo's loss. Earlier that week, Tommy and Robotboy visited Prof. Moshimo's house and found the blueprint of Ace BETA 3 was lying on the table and Prof. Moshimo said that these blueprints cannot fallen into the wrong hands because they might copied Prof. Moshimo's design and also evaluate their own ideas.

"Professor?" Tommy asked.

"Yes?" Prof. Moshimo asked.

"I cannot do anything unless I have something to eat." Tommy said.

"Right this way." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Moshimo led them to his kitchen and Prof. Moshimo's fiancé served them tea. Meanwhile Tommy found some scone in the fridge.

Sitting beside Robotboy, Tommy drank his tea and ate a lot of scone, feeling the welcoming effects of caffeine and food. Prof. Moshimo was sat at the end of the table his eyes were glued to the ceiling, thinking, who on Earth want the blueprint of Robotgirl?

Chapter 5: Jennifer X10 Part 1: X10 is born

(Prof. Miniku's lab, L.A 1:23 a.m.)

It was an ordinary night, at the suburbs at L.A; a woman was busy developing her own Robotgirl that she had codenamed: Jennifer X10 BETA 1. After a few minutes referencing the blueprints, she had completed the other shell of X10 BETA 1 but thing will be complicated when building the inner system.

"That stupid Moshimo draw the blueprints like a mess!" Prof. Miniku mumbled.

"You can replace some part and put your own." Her super computer said.

"Your right." Prof. Miniku said.

She replaced some parts and created her own. She also modified X10's battle system and a new mode called Ultra-activation was added her robot. She added a more advanced artificial intelligence into X10 BETA 1. After the inner system is in place, she install it into the shell and she re-codenamed it X10 BETA 2.

She also installed a sustainable fusion reactor that uses food as fuel. She installed it at the bottom of the robot's body and a converter that convert all the food she ate into usable hydrogen (protein, carbohydrates are usually consist of hydrogen). After the installation was completed, Prof. Miniku painted X1O BETA 2 with a red coat at her cones (E.A.R), lighter shade of red for her hands and feet and leaved the rest white. She finally called it X10.

She took a watch from her lab coat and modified it and installed a firewall to prevent anyone from hacking to her watch to neutralized X10. Almost 2 hours of developing, Prof. Miniku pressed the button on her newly modified watch and activated X10.

Part 2: Normal POV

X10 activated and took a look around then saw Prof. Miniku.

"Who are you?" X10 asked.

"I am Prof. Miniku, I am your creator." Prof. Miniku said.

"Nice to meet you Miniku, what is my name?" X10 asked, smiling too.

"Your name is Jennifer X10 or X10 for short." Prof. Miniku said.

X10 thought for a while and nodded the agreement.

Prof. Miniku started to explain why she was created based on the blueprints of Robotgirl and she modified some of the parts. X10 stood there and listened and understood every word Prof. Miniku said.

"So, I am a counterpart of Robotgirl?" X10 asked.

"Can say like that." Prof. Miniku said.

"So, what is my first mission?" X10 asked.

"First, I want to download all possible battle skills." Prof. Miniku said.

Little did they know that Prof. Miniku accidentally copied the part that sent a real time GPS coordinates that beamed back to Tommy's watch as a tracker. Soon after X10 is activated, the GPS tracker was activated and sent information back to Tommy's watch.

Chapter 6: Truth

(Prof. Moshimo's house, 3:30 a.m.)

Tommy entered Prof. Moshimo's document room but come back nothing.

"Professor, I think I cannot find anything." Tommy said.

"Well, don't worry; I will hire a private investigator." Prof. Moshimo said.

Suddenly, Tommy's watch vibrated.

"What is it?" Robotboy asked.

"Is an 'another robot detected' mode." Tommy said.

"ANOTHER ROBOT DETECTED?!" Prof. Moshimo yelled.

"Yeah, that is odd." Tommy said.

"This is bad." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Why?" Tommy and Robotboy asked.

"Wait here." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Moshimo went to his room and took two things: A cable and a HD portable television.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

Prof. Moshimo didn't replay and he plugged the cable to the television at one end and at Tommy's watch at the other end and a map appeared on the television.

"What is happening?" Tommy asked.

"This." Prof. Moshimo pointed at the bright dot over L.A

"What does it mean?" Robotboy asked.

Prof. Moshimo pushed the dial and the map of San Francisco appeared and there were four dots.

"These dots represent the location of Robotboy, Robotgirl, Robotace and Ace BETA 3." Prof. Moshimo explained.

"They were fitted with GPS?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Prof. Moshimo said.

"So, there is someone at L.A that has your blueprints and has created a robot." Tommy said.

"Now, that dot over L.A has proved my worst fear." Prof. Moshimo said.

"What worst fear?" Tommy asked.

"Someone had stolen my blueprints and build their own robot to conquer the world." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Let's zoom in and see who steal your blueprints." Tommy said.

Prof. Moshimo pushed the dial and a clearer picture was from. The bright dot was now at the outskirts of L.A, at a suburb and above a huge futuristic house. And that house stunned Prof. Moshimo.

"What is it?" Everybody asked.

"That is the house of Professor Miniku, my niece." Prof. Moshimo said.

"She is the one who steal the blueprints!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy want take back blueprint." Robotboy said.

"Let's not engage alone, wait tomorrow and Robotgirl and Robotace can help you." Prof. Moshimo said.

Robotboy nodded and Tommy wanted to go back to his bed and Prof. Moshimo approved and they went back home 15 minutes later.

Chapter 7: X10 first battlePart 1: Getting There

(Next day, at the park, 10:34 a.m.)

At the park, Tommy and Robotboy joined with Gus, Robotace, Lola and Robotgirl and Tommy explained everything to them.

"You mean there is a crazy professor had created another Robotgirl?" Lola said.

"Where is she now?" Gus asked.

"She is now at L.A." Tommy said.

"Los Angeles? That will take some time." Lola said.

"Hey kids!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"Professor will take us to there with his hover car." Tommy said.

They boarded the hover car and headed to L.A. They passed Dr. Kamikazi's lair but there was nothing there; a few days ago, the San Francisco Police Department had blew up the liar to prevent Dr. Kamikazi to access his weapons. Moments later, they had reached the house. And Prof. Miniku had well prepared their arrival.

Part 2: Twilight Three vs. X10

(L.A, Over Prof. Miniku's house, 10:54 a.m.)

"There we are." Prof. Moshimo said.

"There?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Let's do it!" Robotboy said.

The robot heroes flew down from the hover car and burst into Prof. Miniku's workshop.

"Hold it right there!" Robotace yelled.

"Ha, you are just in time to test my new X10!" Prof. Miniku said.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Robotboy said.

"If you say so! X10 finish them all!" Prof. Miniku said.

A red robot burst in and landed with a huge shockwave.

"You never defeat me!" X10 said.

"Let's see about that." Robotboy said.

Robotboy superactivated and choose a card from his pouch that wrote: Particle Cannon and he inserted into his scanner and fired at X10, but X10 ultra-activated and all the weapons were revealed from top to bottom; she held her hands at the particle beam and reflect the beam back to Robotace.

"Robotace watch out!" Robotgirl said.

Robotace dodged the reflected particle beam and he too superactivated and tried to bombard X10 but his bombardments were blocked by X10 and she punched Robotace that sent him flying across the room. Super Robotboy took another card entitled 'Gatting Missiles Cannon' and he removed the particle cannon card and inserted the new card in and fired missiles at Ultra-X10 but Untra-X10's pre-installed frequency jammer sent the missile to fly blind and hitting the other parts of the room.

"Get ready for this!" Ultra-X10 said.

Ultra-X10 activated an Electromagnetic Pulse dome that engulfed everything and disable them.

"That's take care of them." X10 said.

"Yes……" Prof. Miniku said.

"Not so fast!" Robotgirl said.

"What?" Prof. Miniku said.

"I thought I disable all of them." X10 said.

"But not Robotgirl." Robotgirl said.

"How?" Prof. Miniku said.

Part 3: Robotgirl vs. X10

"Robotgirl is designed to resist EMP in a small scale." Robotgirl said.

"Get rid of that robot!" Prof. Miniku said.

X10 launched some guided missiles at Robotgirl and Robotgirl destroyed the missiles with her defensive laser systems and Robotgirl superactivated and she engaged X10 but X10 fired some more missiles at Super Robotgirl but her defensive laser systems had destroyed them all just Super Robotgirl ready to strike, X10 fired some laser at her and sent her flying across the room but flew back towards X10.

"How come this will be possible?" Prof. Miniku said.

"Don't worry; I can take care of it!" X10 said.

X10 fired some duel channel laser at Robotgirl but Robotgirl had deployed some mirror dome that reflected the lasers back to X10. Super Robotgirl fired triple channeled lasers at X10 and since her mirrors were damaged by the reflected lasers, she was unable to dodge the lasers and took the full force of the lasers.

"Let's get out of here!" Prof. Miniku said.

"Let's go." X10 said.

Prof. Miniku climbed on X10 and flew out from the house. In the same time, Robotboy and Robotace recovered from the effects of the Electromagnetic Pulse and saw X10 and Prof. Miniku left the building.

Chapter 8: New Agenda Part 1: The small talk

(Somewhere outside Moscow, 3:00 a.m. local time)

Prof. Miniku and X10 were inside the hover car and flew all the way from San Francisco to a top secret location at Russia.

"Professor, what is our next plan?" X10 asked.

"Well, I need you to capture the Russian missile silos." Prof. Miniku said.

"And after we captured it, what we will do to the missiles?" X10 asked.

"After we had the silos, we can target Moscow and threaten the president to surrender Russia to our hands." Prof. Miniku said.

"That is a great plan." X10 said. "But how I capture it?"

"You can disable their power supplies to the silos and later on I will hack the silo's main computer to capture it." Prof. Miniku said.

"You are a pure genius!" X10 said.

"Yes, my plans always work." Prof. Miniku said.

"But, if someone found out, what will we do?" X10 asked.

"That will that happens, if it did happen, we will think another plan." Prof. Miniku said.

Part 2: When a Russian spy reported to the US

(Radar Office, Stator's observatory, 3:05a.m. local time)

The hover car flew over the quiet skies of the outskirts of Moscow, but little did Prof. Miniku and X10 new that someone is watching them; someone was a friend to Prof. Moshimo; someone with a vast skills in robotics.

At that night, Stator was asleep with his wife when suddenly a man walked into his bedroom and woke they up

"You! You know what the time now!" Stator yelled at the radar operator.

"Stator, there is a bright dot over the sky." The radar operator said.

"What is it?" Stator asked.

"I think it is a hover car." TRO said.

"A hover car? Get a radar sweep." Stator ordered.

"Ok." TRO said.

The radar turned at the direction where Prof. Miniku's hover car passed by and the radar sent a sweep and the results will be come back within a few minutes.

A few minutes later, the results come back and the person who driving the hover car is no other than Prof. Miniku.

"What the hell did she doing here?" Stator asked.

"Stator?" TRO asked.

"Yes?" Stator said.

"The hover car is heading towards the missile silos." TRO said.

"What? I better call my old friend." Stator said.

"Who is your old friend?" TRO asked.

"That is a friend when I was in a seminar at the US and his name is Professor Moshimo." Stator said.

"Get the helicopter ready, we are flying." Stator ordered.

"Yes sir." TRO said.

(Hanger, Stator's observatory, 3:10 a.m. local time)

At the hanger nearby, Stator was ready to board his new R-143 helicopter.

"Where are you going?" Stator's wife asked.

"I am going to visit a friend."Stator said.

"In this time?" Stator wife asked.

"He is now at San Francisco." Stator said.

"Ok, but be careful." Stator wife said and kissed Stator at the face.

He closed the door and the helicopter took flight and the helicopter sweep pass Moscow. Because the helicopter was flying in a low attitude, Stator can clearly see the quiet streets of Moscow. Moments later, he fell asleep and for the next few hours he will meet his old friend that he haven't seen for years.

Chapter 9: Ultimate Upgrades Part 1: Battle damages

(Prof. Moshimo's hover car, 11:00 a.m.)

Robotboy and Robotace were taken back to Prof. Moshimo's lab and they were badly damaged: Robotboy suffered from memory damage from the EMP while Robotace suffered internal damage.

"That X10 was sure powerful." Tommy said.

"She can do that much damage towards Robotboy and Robotace." Lola said.

"By Robotgirl's estimation, X10 is 50% more powerful than Robotboy." Robotgirl said.

"That is massive." Tommy said.

"Luckily the nuclear reactor is not damaged." Tommy said.

"Don't worry Tommy, Robotboy's nuclear reactor has isotope stability, it won't cause a meltdown." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Ok." Tommy said.

"Where are we heading?" Lola asked.

"We need to go back to the lab and I will install some upgrades." Prof. Moshimo said.

"What upgrades?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it is power beam and focusing crystal." Prof. Moshimo said.

Part 2: Old Friend and a new robot

(Prof. Moshimo's lab, 11:30 a.m.)

The heroes reached Prof. Moshimo's house and when Prof. Moshimo opened the door, there was a man inside it.

"Are you Stator?" Prof. Moshimo asked.

"You are found the right guy." The man said.

"Professor, who is that?" Tommy asked.

"He is my old friend." Prof. Moshimo said.

"My name is Stator." The man said.  
"He is also a robotics expert but his time was spending on radar systems." Prof. Moshimo said.

"I cannot get time to develop my own robot." Stator said and chuckled.

"Professor?" Lola asked.  
"In case you are forgetting something." Lola said.

"Oh, yes, repair and upgrade." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Hey, let me help you." Stator said.

"Ok." Prof. Moshimo said

They took Robotboy and Robotace to the workshop and soon after that, the others were bored.

"I am bored." Tommy said.

"Just wait…….and I almost pissed off!" Lola said.

"What about you?" Tommy asked Robotgirl but she was nowhere to be found.

"She is gone!" Tommy said.

"Let's split up and find her." Gus said.

The trio split up and looked everywhere and Tommy found a pink figure in a room.

"Hey, I think I spot her." Tommy yelled.

Lola and Gus joined Tommy and they inched towards the pink figure and it was Robotgirl and she was staring at a glass compartment with a half built robot inside. Tommy walked in to the room and they saw a gold plate on the top of the glass compartment and it wrote 'ACE BETA 3'.

"Ace Beta 3?" Tommy asked.

"That is a new robot that Prof. Moshimo is developing." Robotgirl said.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"As far Robotgirl know, he is gonna give it to his childhood friend." Robotgirl said.

"I see." Tommy said.

Part 3: Upgrade Complete

After some two hours later, Prof. Moshimo and Stator walked out from the workshop with the newly repaired Robotboy and Robotace.

[Type text]Page 27


	10. Chapter 9: Ultimate Upgrades

Robotboy Unofficial Long Story

Episode 2: Robotgirl's Evil Counterpart Production Code: ROBOYLS102

**Robotgirl's Evil Counterpart**

**News: Hey, you may see why this story mysterious disappears, because I want to reset the story to a new timeline. It took place a month after the events of 'RB strength in Numbers'. I will republish it at 21 November 2008.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy or Robotgirl. If I do, I would conquer the world! Sorry, not my intention if I own them but I do own its spin off: Robotic Guardian.**

**There are also some minor changes in my Robotboy fic from now on, here is a list:**

**Donnie Turnbull, Tommy's big brother wasn't a bully.**

**Tommy's parents know about Robotboy**

**Lola is Tommy's girlfriend.**

**Tommy owned a dog named Seth **

**Robotace is Gus's new robot**

**X10 bio:**

**Gender: Female**

**Battle system: far more advanced, Ultra-activation**

**AI: far more advanced**

**Attack power: 60% powerful than Robotboy (10% powerful than Ace)**

**Defence: 50% more defence than Robotboy (5% more defence than Ace**)

Prologue Part 1: Prof. Miniku

Somewhere outside Los Angeles, a woman was working inside his little lab. Her name is Prof. Miniku. She spends a lot of time inside her lab tried to develop a robot that can conquer the world but in the same time, protect her family and friends. She had to force herself to have a consult from her mega computer.

"Computer, help me to search the world's most renewed robotic scientist." Miniku commanded.

"Let me see." The computer said.

Moments later, a list had been formed but there was only one name: Prof. Moshimo.

"Oh, I know that Moshimo, he is my father's brother." Miniku said.

"He had at least developed 5 robots by now." The computer noted.

"Where does he live?" Miniku asked.

"Here" The computer pointed Prof. Moshimo's house above San Francisco.

"There? But it is over 500 feet off the ground." Miniku said.

"That is because Prof. Moshimo built his house with wings." The computer said.

"Why my father had a brother like that?" Miniku asked herself.

Miniku had no second though; she rushed out from the house and drove to the private airport near the Mojave Desert. There she boarded a helicopter and flew to San Francisco. She must take at least one of Prof. Moshimo's robot blueprints.

Part 2: New Frontier

A month had passed after the Mimas Tyrants is defeated. Now Dr. Kamikazi was jailed and Constantine was institutionalised because they rebuilt Protoboy to kill 3 people at New York City. Now the Mimas Tyrants defeated and Kamikazi was jailed, Robotboy haven superactivated for a while.

In the same time, Prof. Moshimo had chosen Robotboy as a guinea pig to experiment his latest hardware for his robots. One of them is a sustainable nuclear reactor to overcome of the problem of deactivation during battles and a converter that enable Robotboy to consume any type of food into uranium to power the reactor. He inserted the reactor where the batteries were placed and the converter next to the reactor. The upgrades were great for Tommy and Robotboy. From now, Robotboy can join Tommy's family during meals.

Lola, the current owner of Robotgirl, she told her story to her parents and they were thrilled to her that. As ambassadors, their lives were at risk everyday and greater risk to their children. Robotgirl will be Lola's guardian at any situation. Meanwhile, after the Mimas Tyrants were defeated, Robotace helped Gus to deal some local bullies lurking around and that included Kurt.

Although this is a happy ending but they will soon face to face with a new powerful robot invented by Prof. Miniku.

Chapter 1: Robotgirl's Visit Part 1: Lola and Robotgirl

"Come on!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy won't lose that easily." Robotboy said.

They were playing a new human fist video game in Robotboy's spare room and they hear the door knocking downstairs.

"I go get it." Tommy said.

"No, let Robotboy do it." Robotboy said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Tommy said.

Robotboy flew down from the room and almost run over Tommy's mum, Debs.

"Ro! Fly slowly or I put a speed limit!" Debs yelled.

"Ok." Robotboy said and hit Tommy's father.

"Ro, be careful or you will break something." Dwight said.

Robotboy opened the door and it was Lola and Robotgirl.

"Hey, where Tommy?" Lola asked.

"Tommy upstairs." Robotboy said.

"Ok. Girl, let's go in." Lola said.

"Who is Girl?" Robotboy asked.

"Well, it is Robotgirl." Lola said.

Robotgirl grabbed Robotboy's hands and started to fly up to Robotboy's spare room. Lola opened the door and Tommy was stunned.

"Lola." Tommy said.

"Tommy." Lola said.

They hugged.

"Tommy, why you do like that?" Robotboy asked.

"Lola is my official girlfriend." Tommy said.

"Wasn't Bambi?" Robotboy asked.

"Bambi is dead!" Tommy said.

"Bambi is dead?" Lola asked.

"Let's not talk about that." Tommy said.

Suddenly a ladder appeared by Tommy's window and Tommy and Lola looked down and it was Gus and Robotace.

Part 2: Gus and Robotace

"Why you don't come from the front door?" Tommy asked.

"Your dog! Tommy!" Gus yelled.

"My dog?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! Seth almost bit me!" Gus said angrily.

"My Seth never did that! You must be did something that set it off!" Tommy explained.

Gus and Robotace climbed on the ladder and entered Tommy's spare room.

"What is that smell?' Robotboy asked.

"Gus, what did you eat before you got there?" Tommy asked.

"He ate beans and garlic!" Robotace said.

(Everybody almost fainted.)

"What the hell did you eat?" Lola asked.

"That smell of garlic set Seth off!" Tommy said gasping for air.

"Robotboy want Gus to clean mouth!" Robotboy said.

"I don't want to clean my mouth; I want the smell of garlic in the room." Gus said.

Everybody were pissed off and yelled at Gus. Robotboy grabbed Gus and threw him into the toilet like a rag doll and locked the door from the outside.

"LET ME OUT FROM HERE!" Gus yelled and banged the door.

"You must clean your mouth first!" Everyone said.

"OH RIGHT!" Gus said.

(Water flowing and Gus sang with water in his mouth)

"Hey, let say we left Gus in?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, I don't Gus to ruin Robotboy and Robotgirl's evening!" Lola said.

"HEY! I AM DONE!" Gus said.

"Oops, the lock is broken." Tommy said pretending the lock was broken.

"WHAT!!!" Gus yelled.

"Don't worry, I will call the locker." Tommy said.

They walked back to Robotace's spare room but Robotace went back and unlock the door.

"Thanks." Gus said.

"If wasn't for you, I will be end up blast that dog into bits!" Robotace yelled.

"Ok, next time I won't eat anymore garlic." Gus said.

"Or maybe don't eat at all!" Robotace said.

"But……." Gus said.

"Come on! Let's go." Robotace said.

They went back to the room and saw Robotgirl holding Robotboy's hand.

"Robotboy miss Robotgirl." Robotboy said.

"Robotgirl wanted to hear that." Robotgirl said.

(Robotboy blushed)

"I don't know that robots can have so many emotions." Grace said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Tommy?" Robotboy asked.

"What is it?" Tommy replied.

"Robotboy want Robotgirl went to the Golden Gate Bridge." Robotboy said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Robotboy want a romantic night with Robotgirl." Robotboy said.

"Ok, but you must be back by 10." Tommy said.

After that, Tommy opened the window and Robotboy and Robotgirl held hands and flew out from Tommy's house and headed towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

Chapter 2: Prof. Miniku's Rampage

After a few hours of flying, Prof. Miniku finally reached the bay area. She landed her helicopter at a nearby hills and she activated her jet boots to locate Prof. Moshimo's flying house.

Prof. Miniku founded the house hovering just over the Bay Area port and suddenly a propane tank flew past, almost killed her.

"Who blow that?" Prof. Miniku asked.

"Who was up there?" A man was asking a woman.

Prof. Miniku took a closer look and it was Tory, Kari, Jamie and Adam were experimenting the propane tank madness. After knowing that the Mythbusters were experimenting something that can kill, she flew to Prof. Moshimo's doorstep and knocked the door.

"Hi." Prof. Miniku said tried to be nice.

"Hi, Miniku!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"May I stay for a few days?" Miniku asked.

"Ok." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Miniku walked in Prof. Moshimo's house when a propane tank struck the house.

"What the hell is that?' Prof. Miniku asked.

"This is the 5th propane tank for the past hour!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"What are they doing with them?" Prof. Miniku said.

"The Mythbusters use the propane tanks to test air pressure can launch propane tanks." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Why you don't steer the house around?" Prof. Miniku said.

"You are right!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"That is my uncle I talking about." Prof. Miniku said.

"Honey, please help me steer the house." Prof. Moshimo said.

After some tweaks in the control room, Prof. Moshimo's house was able to dodge the flying propane tanks that rain down in San Francisco.

"So, Miniku………." Prof. Moshimo said and found that Prof. Miniku was gone.

Prof. Miniku secretly walked to Prof. Moshimo's lab while the house was made a turn to dodge the propane tanks. She ransacked his lab for his robot plans and she found 5 blueprints that were: Robotboy, Robotgirl, Rina, Protoboy, Robotace, Codenamed Ace BETA 3 and Robotman.

"So, that is my stupid uncle's robot blueprints." Prof. Miniku said.

"Miniku, where are you?" Prof. Moshimo said.

"That pesky old man again!" Prof. Miniku said.

She took Blueprint of Robotgirl and activated her jet boot and flew out from a nearby window and she almost got hit with a propane tank. When Prof. Moshimo opened the door, he saw a messy rampage: papers were everywhere, drawers were wide open and his classified robot plans were on the floor. He picked them up and saw Blueprint of Robotgirl was gone.

Chapter 3: Late Night Phone Call

(Tommy's room, 12:15 a.m.)

Tommy Turnbull awoke slowly.

His handphone was ringing in the darkness: a tiny ringtone. He fumbled for the bedside lamp and turned it on. Squinting at his surroundings and found Robotboy hasn't arrived home since they got out. He soon thought the worst: Kamikazi broke out from prison and captured them. The handphone rang angrier, he soon lifted himself up and inched his way towards the desk where he kept his handphone.

* **

"It is almost 11, where are they gone to?" Tommy asked.

"I bet they went to a buffet." Gus said.

"S**t! You think where they got the cash?" Lola scolded Gus.

"Let's not jump to conclusion, they might get lost." Tommy said.

Suddenly a propane tank crashed into Tommy's window.

"What the hell is that?" Dwight rushed into the room.

"A propane tank." Tommy said.

"Where did it come from?" Dwight asked.

Tommy can hear a noise from the nearby Bay Area Port, it said, "Fire in the hole!" and a propane tank flew up to the night sky and landed at his neighbour house.

"Tommy! Go tell Ro to check who was launching the propane tanks!" Dwight ordered.

"Well, Ro is on a date now." Tommy said.

"A robot can have a date? That is a first." Dwight said.

"I go to have a peek." Robotace said and flipped his eyes into binoculars mode.

Robotace opened the window and looked out to the Bay Area Port.

"Well?" Everyone asked.

"It is Jamie and Adam." Robotace said.

"The Mythbusters?" Tommy asked.

"And Tory and Kari." Robotace noted.

"What are they doing?" Dwight asked.

"They are launching propane tanks with……….air pressure." Robotace said.

Debs walked into the room.

"Ok, chop! Chop! Lola, Robotace, Gus, you all had to go home now." Deb said.

Everyone went home after that and Tommy was left alone in his room, in his mind was only one thought: What happened to Robotboy and Robotgirl?

* **

Tommy picked up the phone. "Hello who is there?"

"Tommy?" A familiar voice said.

"Professor?" Tommy said.

"Yes, I hope I have awoken you?" Prof. Moshimo said.

Dazed, Tommy looked at the clock at his wall. It was almost 12:15 am. Tommy had only slept for a few hours, but he just felt a burden just placed on him.

"I apologize for this intrusion but I would need to call Robotboy and Robotgirl to come to my house. It is very urgent."

Prof. Moshimo said.

"I don't know where they are." Tommy said

Tommy turned around and looked outside and saw Robotboy outside the window.

"But…….." Tommy said in shock.

"There is no time to lose." Prof. Moshimo said and hanged up the phone.

"Ro, when you got here?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy just come back." Robotboy said.

"Where is Robotgirl?" Tommy asked.

"She went back to Lola's house." Robotboy said. "What happened?"

"Prof. Moshimo called, he said someone had ransacked his house and Robotgirl's blueprint is gone." Tommy said.

"Let's go there!" Robotboy said.

Tommy climbed on Robotboy and flew to Prof. Moshimo's flying house.

Chapter 4: Thoughts

(Prof. Moshimo's House, 12:35 a.m.)

The crisp September air whipped though Tommy's face as they skimmed past though the Bay Bridge and the San Francisco City Hall. On Robotboy's back, Tommy felt the city tear past him as he tried to clear his thoughts. His secretly changed his clothes and washed his face had left him looking reasonably presentable by had done a little to ease off his anxiety. The image of Blueprint of Robotgirl remained locked in his mind.

_Blueprint of Robotgirl is gone!_

Tommy cannot help but felt sorry for Prof Moshimo's loss. Earlier that week, Tommy and Robotboy visited Prof. Moshimo's house and found the blueprint of Ace BETA 3 was lying on the table and Prof. Moshimo said that these blueprints cannot fallen into the wrong hands because they might copied Prof. Moshimo's design and also evaluate their own ideas.

"Professor?" Tommy asked.

"Yes?" Prof. Moshimo asked.

"I cannot do anything unless I have something to eat." Tommy said.

"Right this way." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Moshimo led them to his kitchen and Prof. Moshimo's fiancé served them tea. Meanwhile Tommy found some scone in the fridge.

Sitting beside Robotboy, Tommy drank his tea and ate a lot of scone, feeling the welcoming effects of caffeine and food. Prof. Moshimo was sat at the end of the table his eyes were glued to the ceiling, thinking, who on Earth want the blueprint of Robotgirl?

Chapter 5: Jennifer X10 Part 1: X10 is born

(Prof. Miniku's lab, L.A 1:23 a.m.)

It was an ordinary night, at the suburbs at L.A; a woman was busy developing her own Robotgirl that she had codenamed: Jennifer X10 BETA 1. After a few minutes referencing the blueprints, she had completed the other shell of X10 BETA 1 but thing will be complicated when building the inner system.

"That stupid Moshimo draw the blueprints like a mess!" Prof. Miniku mumbled.

"You can replace some part and put your own." Her super computer said.

"Your right." Prof. Miniku said.

She replaced some parts and created her own. She also modified X10's battle system and a new mode called Ultra-activation was added her robot. She added a more advanced artificial intelligence into X10 BETA 1. After the inner system is in place, she install it into the shell and she re-codenamed it X10 BETA 2.

She also installed a sustainable fusion reactor that uses food as fuel. She installed it at the bottom of the robot's body and a converter that convert all the food she ate into usable hydrogen (protein, carbohydrates are usually consist of hydrogen). After the installation was completed, Prof. Miniku painted X1O BETA 2 with a red coat at her cones (E.A.R), lighter shade of red for her hands and feet and leaved the rest white. She finally called it X10.

She took a watch from her lab coat and modified it and installed a firewall to prevent anyone from hacking to her watch to neutralized X10. Almost 2 hours of developing, Prof. Miniku pressed the button on her newly modified watch and activated X10.

Part 2: Normal POV

X10 activated and took a look around then saw Prof. Miniku.

"Who are you?" X10 asked.

"I am Prof. Miniku, I am your creator." Prof. Miniku said.

"Nice to meet you Miniku, what is my name?" X10 asked, smiling too.

"Your name is Jennifer X10 or X10 for short." Prof. Miniku said.

X10 thought for a while and nodded the agreement.

Prof. Miniku started to explain why she was created based on the blueprints of Robotgirl and she modified some of the parts. X10 stood there and listened and understood every word Prof. Miniku said.

"So, I am a counterpart of Robotgirl?" X10 asked.

"Can say like that." Prof. Miniku said.

"So, what is my first mission?" X10 asked.

"First, I want to download all possible battle skills." Prof. Miniku said.

Little did they know that Prof. Miniku accidentally copied the part that sent a real time GPS coordinates that beamed back to Tommy's watch as a tracker. Soon after X10 is activated, the GPS tracker was activated and sent information back to Tommy's watch.

Chapter 6: Truth

(Prof. Moshimo's house, 3:30 a.m.)

Tommy entered Prof. Moshimo's document room but come back nothing.

"Professor, I think I cannot find anything." Tommy said.

"Well, don't worry; I will hire a private investigator." Prof. Moshimo said.

Suddenly, Tommy's watch vibrated.

"What is it?" Robotboy asked.

"Is an 'another robot detected' mode." Tommy said.

"ANOTHER ROBOT DETECTED?!" Prof. Moshimo yelled.

"Yeah, that is odd." Tommy said.

"This is bad." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Why?" Tommy and Robotboy asked.

"Wait here." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Moshimo went to his room and took two things: A cable and a HD portable television.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

Prof. Moshimo didn't replay and he plugged the cable to the television at one end and at Tommy's watch at the other end and a map appeared on the television.

"What is happening?" Tommy asked.

"This." Prof. Moshimo pointed at the bright dot over L.A

"What does it mean?" Robotboy asked.

Prof. Moshimo pushed the dial and the map of San Francisco appeared and there were four dots.

"These dots represent the location of Robotboy, Robotgirl, Robotace and Ace BETA 3." Prof. Moshimo explained.

"They were fitted with GPS?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Prof. Moshimo said.

"So, there is someone at L.A that has your blueprints and has created a robot." Tommy said.

"Now, that dot over L.A has proved my worst fear." Prof. Moshimo said.

"What worst fear?" Tommy asked.

"Someone had stolen my blueprints and build their own robot to conquer the world." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Let's zoom in and see who steal your blueprints." Tommy said.

Prof. Moshimo pushed the dial and a clearer picture was from. The bright dot was now at the outskirts of L.A, at a suburb and above a huge futuristic house. And that house stunned Prof. Moshimo.

"What is it?" Everybody asked.

"That is the house of Professor Miniku, my niece." Prof. Moshimo said.

"She is the one who steal the blueprints!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy want take back blueprint." Robotboy said.

"Let's not engage alone, wait tomorrow and Robotgirl and Robotace can help you." Prof. Moshimo said.

Robotboy nodded and Tommy wanted to go back to his bed and Prof. Moshimo approved and they went back home 15 minutes later.

Chapter 7: X10 first battlePart 1: Getting There

(Next day, at the park, 10:34 a.m.)

At the park, Tommy and Robotboy joined with Gus, Robotace, Lola and Robotgirl and Tommy explained everything to them.

"You mean there is a crazy professor had created another Robotgirl?" Lola said.

"Where is she now?" Gus asked.

"She is now at L.A." Tommy said.

"Los Angeles? That will take some time." Lola said.

"Hey kids!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"Professor will take us to there with his hover car." Tommy said.

They boarded the hover car and headed to L.A. They passed Dr. Kamikazi's lair but there was nothing there; a few days ago, the San Francisco Police Department had blew up the liar to prevent Dr. Kamikazi to access his weapons. Moments later, they had reached the house. And Prof. Miniku had well prepared their arrival.

Part 2: Twilight Three vs. X10

(L.A, Over Prof. Miniku's house, 10:54 a.m.)

"There we are." Prof. Moshimo said.

"There?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Let's do it!" Robotboy said.

The robot heroes flew down from the hover car and burst into Prof. Miniku's workshop.

"Hold it right there!" Robotace yelled.

"Ha, you are just in time to test my new X10!" Prof. Miniku said.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Robotboy said.

"If you say so! X10 finish them all!" Prof. Miniku said.

A red robot burst in and landed with a huge shockwave.

"You never defeat me!" X10 said.

"Let's see about that." Robotboy said.

Robotboy superactivated and choose a card from his pouch that wrote: Particle Cannon and he inserted into his scanner and fired at X10, but X10 ultra-activated and all the weapons were revealed from top to bottom; she held her hands at the particle beam and reflect the beam back to Robotace.

"Robotace watch out!" Robotgirl said.

Robotace dodged the reflected particle beam and he too superactivated and tried to bombard X10 but his bombardments were blocked by X10 and she punched Robotace that sent him flying across the room. Super Robotboy took another card entitled 'Gatting Missiles Cannon' and he removed the particle cannon card and inserted the new card in and fired missiles at Ultra-X10 but Untra-X10's pre-installed frequency jammer sent the missile to fly blind and hitting the other parts of the room.

"Get ready for this!" Ultra-X10 said.

Ultra-X10 activated an Electromagnetic Pulse dome that engulfed everything and disable them.

"That's take care of them." X10 said.

"Yes……" Prof. Miniku said.

"Not so fast!" Robotgirl said.

"What?" Prof. Miniku said.

"I thought I disable all of them." X10 said.

"But not Robotgirl." Robotgirl said.

"How?" Prof. Miniku said.

Part 3: Robotgirl vs. X10

"Robotgirl is designed to resist EMP in a small scale." Robotgirl said.

"Get rid of that robot!" Prof. Miniku said.

X10 launched some guided missiles at Robotgirl and Robotgirl destroyed the missiles with her defensive laser systems and Robotgirl superactivated and she engaged X10 but X10 fired some more missiles at Super Robotgirl but her defensive laser systems had destroyed them all just Super Robotgirl ready to strike, X10 fired some laser at her and sent her flying across the room but flew back towards X10.

"How come this will be possible?" Prof. Miniku said.

"Don't worry; I can take care of it!" X10 said.

X10 fired some duel channel laser at Robotgirl but Robotgirl had deployed some mirror dome that reflected the lasers back to X10. Super Robotgirl fired triple channeled lasers at X10 and since her mirrors were damaged by the reflected lasers, she was unable to dodge the lasers and took the full force of the lasers.

"Let's get out of here!" Prof. Miniku said.

"Let's go." X10 said.

Prof. Miniku climbed on X10 and flew out from the house. In the same time, Robotboy and Robotace recovered from the effects of the Electromagnetic Pulse and saw X10 and Prof. Miniku left the building.

Chapter 8: New Agenda Part 1: The small talk

(Somewhere outside Moscow, 3:00 a.m. local time)

Prof. Miniku and X10 were inside the hover car and flew all the way from San Francisco to a top secret location at Russia.

"Professor, what is our next plan?" X10 asked.

"Well, I need you to capture the Russian missile silos." Prof. Miniku said.

"And after we captured it, what we will do to the missiles?" X10 asked.

"After we had the silos, we can target Moscow and threaten the president to surrender Russia to our hands." Prof. Miniku said.

"That is a great plan." X10 said. "But how I capture it?"

"You can disable their power supplies to the silos and later on I will hack the silo's main computer to capture it." Prof. Miniku said.

"You are a pure genius!" X10 said.

"Yes, my plans always work." Prof. Miniku said.

"But, if someone found out, what will we do?" X10 asked.

"That will that happens, if it did happen, we will think another plan." Prof. Miniku said.

Part 2: When a Russian spy reported to the US

(Radar Office, Stator's observatory, 3:05a.m. local time)

The hover car flew over the quiet skies of the outskirts of Moscow, but little did Prof. Miniku and X10 new that someone is watching them; someone was a friend to Prof. Moshimo; someone with a vast skills in robotics.

At that night, Stator was asleep with his wife when suddenly a man walked into his bedroom and woke they up

"You! You know what the time now!" Stator yelled at the radar operator.

"Stator, there is a bright dot over the sky." The radar operator said.

"What is it?" Stator asked.

"I think it is a hover car." TRO said.

"A hover car? Get a radar sweep." Stator ordered.

"Ok." TRO said.

The radar turned at the direction where Prof. Miniku's hover car passed by and the radar sent a sweep and the results will be come back within a few minutes.

A few minutes later, the results come back and the person who driving the hover car is no other than Prof. Miniku.

"What the hell did she doing here?" Stator asked.

"Stator?" TRO asked.

"Yes?" Stator said.

"The hover car is heading towards the missile silos." TRO said.

"What? I better call my old friend." Stator said.

"Who is your old friend?" TRO asked.

"That is a friend when I was in a seminar at the US and his name is Professor Moshimo." Stator said.

"Get the helicopter ready, we are flying." Stator ordered.

"Yes sir." TRO said.

(Hanger, Stator's observatory, 3:10 a.m. local time)

At the hanger nearby, Stator was ready to board his new R-143 helicopter.

"Where are you going?" Stator's wife asked.

"I am going to visit a friend."Stator said.

"In this time?" Stator wife asked.

"He is now at San Francisco." Stator said.

"Ok, but be careful." Stator wife said and kissed Stator at the face.

He closed the door and the helicopter took flight and the helicopter sweep pass Moscow. Because the helicopter was flying in a low attitude, Stator can clearly see the quiet streets of Moscow. Moments later, he fell asleep and for the next few hours he will meet his old friend that he haven't seen for years.

Chapter 9: Ultimate Upgrades Part 1: Battle damages

(Prof. Moshimo's hover car, 11:00 a.m.)

Robotboy and Robotace were taken back to Prof. Moshimo's lab and they were badly damaged: Robotboy suffered from memory damage from the EMP while Robotace suffered internal damage.

"That X10 was sure powerful." Tommy said.

"She can do that much damage towards Robotboy and Robotace." Lola said.

"By Robotgirl's estimation, X10 is 50% more powerful than Robotboy." Robotgirl said.

"That is massive." Tommy said.

"Luckily the nuclear reactor is not damaged." Tommy said.

"Don't worry Tommy, Robotboy's nuclear reactor has isotope stability, it won't cause a meltdown." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Ok." Tommy said.

"Where are we heading?" Lola asked.

"We need to go back to the lab and I will install some upgrades." Prof. Moshimo said.

"What upgrades?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it is power beam and focusing crystal." Prof. Moshimo said.

Part 2: Old Friend and a new robot

(Prof. Moshimo's lab, 11:30 a.m.)

The heroes reached Prof. Moshimo's house and when Prof. Moshimo opened the door, there was a man inside it.

"Are you Stator?" Prof. Moshimo asked.

"You are found the right guy." The man said.

"Professor, who is that?" Tommy asked.

"He is my old friend." Prof. Moshimo said.

"My name is Stator." The man said.  
"He is also a robotics expert but his time was spending on radar systems." Prof. Moshimo said.

"I cannot get time to develop my own robot." Stator said and chuckled.

"Professor?" Lola asked.  
"In case you are forgetting something." Lola said.

"Oh, yes, repair and upgrade." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Hey, let me help you." Stator said.

"Ok." Prof. Moshimo said

They took Robotboy and Robotace to the workshop and soon after that, the others were bored.

"I am bored." Tommy said.

"Just wait…….and I almost pissed off!" Lola said.

"What about you?" Tommy asked Robotgirl but she was nowhere to be found.

"She is gone!" Tommy said.

"Let's split up and find her." Gus said.

The trio split up and looked everywhere and Tommy found a pink figure in a room.

"Hey, I think I spot her." Tommy yelled.

Lola and Gus joined Tommy and they inched towards the pink figure and it was Robotgirl and she was staring at a glass compartment with a half built robot inside. Tommy walked in to the room and they saw a gold plate on the top of the glass compartment and it wrote 'ACE BETA 3'.

"Ace Beta 3?" Tommy asked.

"That is a new robot that Prof. Moshimo is developing." Robotgirl said.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"As far Robotgirl know, he is gonna give it to his childhood friend." Robotgirl said.

"I see." Tommy said.

Part 3: Upgrade Complete

After some two hours later, Prof. Moshimo and Stator walked out from the workshop with the newly repaired Robotboy and Robotace.

Robotace was good as new, his internal system is repaired and upgraded to have a better armor and Robotace had a new weapons and a superweapon called plasma cannon. Robotboy's memory was also fixed and can resist up to 1.5 hertz of EMP.

"Are these the only upgrades?" Tommy asked.

"Not quite." Prof. Moshimo said.

"I had reviewed some plans and I decided to up his attack power by 40%." Prof. Moshimo said.

"What upgrades?" Lola asked.

"It is called Shock and Awe." Stator said.

"Shock and Awe?" Tommy asked.

"Shock for decrease the spirit of the enemy; Awe for amplify the firepower of the attacker." Stator said.

"You mean a co-operating battle system?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Who will get the Shock and Awe battle system?" Gus asked.

"Robotboy gain the Shock and while Robotace gain the Awe." Stator said.

"Overall firepower?" Tommy asked.

"Overall is……..quite about…..firepower 60%." Prof. Moshimo said.

"60%!" Tommy said.

"That can overwhelm X10!" Lola said.

"With Robotgirl, that number will up till 90%." Prof. Moshimo said.

"That is great!" Tommy said.

Then, Tommy's watch vibrated again and it was updates of X10's location.

"Where is X10?" Stator asked.

"Bad, they are at the missile silos." Tommy said.

"We need to get there and fast!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"Where are the silos?" Lola asked.

"The silos are at Russia." Tommy said.

"How suppose we get there?" Gus asked.

"Come with me." Stator said.

Stator took them to the top of Prof. Moshimo's house and saw a huge helicopter.

"This baby can take to your destination within 12 hours." Stator said.

"Well, quickly!" Everybody said.

Everybody boarded the helicopter and headed off to Russia.

Chapter 10: Final Front Part 1: Captured

(Missile Silos, 9:12 a.m. local time)

[Type text]Page 28


	11. Chapter 10: Final Front

Chapter 10: Final Front Part 1: Captured

(Missile Silos, 9:12 a.m. local time)

At the missile silos, Prof. Miniku and X10 had captured some of the missile silos.

"Professor, I had disabled the power plants." X10 said.

"Good." Prof. Miniku said.

She sent a computer virus to the silos and after a few minutes, the silo was in Prof. Miniku's control.

"How long till the missile will launch?" X10 asked.

"In a few hours." Prof. Miniku said. "In the mean time, help me to capture some more silos."

X10 flew down and she disabled much of the power plants that power the silos. And later on, Prof. Miniku had captured all the silos in the area.

"Finally, I can use it to rule the world." Prof. Miniku said to herself.

"Not quite!" A voice said.  
"Who is that?" Prof. Miniku asked.

"Is me!" The voice said.

Prof. Miniku turned around and it was the robots again.

"X10 get rid of them!" Prof. Miniku ordered.

From middle of nowhere, a red robot appeared from the forest and charged towards them.

Part 2: Shock and Awe

The robots superactivated and charged at X10 and Super Robotgirl launched some laser at X10 but the newly repaired mirrors reflected the laser back to the silos and melted the opening of the missile pod.

"Don't let them melt the missile silos!" Prof. Miniku ordered.

"Ok." X10 said.

"Robotace, let activate Shock and Awe." Super Robotboy said.

Super Robotace nodded and they initiated a new battle system: Shock and Awe. Tommy and Gus were stunned to see that Prof. Moshimo and Stator new upgrade.

Super Robotace's 'Shock' had weakened X10's firepower and speed.

"What is going on up there?" Prof. Miniku asked.

"I don't know." X10 said.

"Well, fire at them!" Prof. Miniku said.

X10 barely fired her Gatting cannon but it slowed very drastically due to Super Robotace's Shock and Super Robotboy activated his 'Awe' battle system and he felt stronger by the second. Super Robotboy choose a card wrote: Enchanted Laser. He inserted into his scanner and his arms become a long tube and he fired at X10.

X10's armor cannot cope with the new additions of Super Robotboy and her armor on his lower body had been vaporized and revealed a complex inner system with a strange looking reactor.

"Professor, what is that?" Tommy asked.

"That is a SSFR." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Excuse me." Lola said.

"Oh, SSFR is short term of Sustainable Fusion Reactor." Prof. Moshimo said.

"How do we disable it?" Tommy asked.

"Told Robotboy to equip the electrical shock and aimed at the reactor." Prof. Moshimo said.

Tommy opened the window of Prof. Moshimo's hover car yelled at Robotboy to insert the electrical shock card but Robotboy replied that he didn't have it, Robotgirl have it. Lola yelled at Super Robotgirl to shock X10's SSFR and Super Robotgirl nodded and equipped her new Electrical Shock.

Part 3: the End of X10

Super Robotgirl aimed the coil at X10's SSFR and fired the electricity at X10 but X10 dodged it and she flew right off Super Robotace's Shock-wave and she regain her strength and charged towards Super Robotgirl.

"Robotgirl! Watch out!" Lola yelled.

Super Robotgirl was attacked by X10 and Super Robotboy flew down to save Super Robotgirl. But Prof. Miniku newly invented ECM ray gun had disabled Super Robotboy from his tracks and Super Robotace tried to weaken the ECM ray gun but failed. There is only one to save the day and that is Robotgirl.

"You are gonna die!" X10 said.

"Not this time." Super Robotgirl said.

Super Robotgirl pulled X10 hands off her and fired the electrical beam at X10's exposed reactor and immediately, she was disabled and Super Robotgirl kicked it back to Prof. Miniku's hover car.

"What is going on here?" Prof. Miniku said after felt the shaking of her hover car.

She turned around and saw X10 been disabled and she dropped the ECM ray gun and Super Robotboy was able to regain movement and he took the gun and aim it at the hover car and in the same time, he also took 'particle cannon' car from his pouch and inserted into his scanner and his arm become a pair of particle cannons and fired at Prof. Miniku's hover car and the shockwave of the empowered particle cannon sent Prof. Miniku's hover car crashing down at the forest below.

"Well, that takes care of it." Super Robotboy said.

"Let's go home." Super Robotace said.

"Ok." Super Robotgirl said.

They boarded Prof. Moshimo's hover car beck to the US but before that, he had to let Stator go. They went back to San Francisco just in time for dinner.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Somewhere at the forest of Russia, a woman was crawling out from the wreckage of her hover car and X10 was so badly damaged that beyond repairable. She crawled towards a small cabin in the middle of the forest and she knocked the door and founded a family was breaking bread. She offered a stay over for a few days before Russian Police captured her because using robotics to capture the missile silos.

She was inside the police car back to Moscow until Prof. Miniku stabbed one of the policemen with a sanative and kicked the other police out, knocking him out in the process. After Prof. Miniku took control of the police car, she drove herself to a hanger nearby and she found a helicopter that can took her home, and the hanger was belonged to Stator.


End file.
